doctorwhofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
An Unearthly Child
An Unearthly Child (produkowana pod nazwą 100,000 B.C.) – pierwsza historia, składająca się z czterech pierwszych odcinków serialu Doktor Who. Premiery odcinków następowały co tydzień, począwszy od pierwszej 23 listopada 1963, aż do 14 grudnia tego samego roku. Zarys fabularny Dwoje nauczycieli z Coal Hill School, Ian Chesterton oraz Barbara Wright, są zaskoczeni wiedzą swojej nowej uczennicy, Susan Foreman. Zmieszani sprzecznościami w jej wiedzy, postanawiają odwiedzić dom uczennicy, lecz odkrywają, że adres figurujący w dokumentach prowadzi na złomowisko. Czekają, aż albo Susan, albo jej dziadek pojawią się na miejscu. Dowiadują się tam, że złomowisko zamieszkuje dziadek Susan, który zwany jest "Doktorem". Odmawiając opuszczenia terenu, nauczyciele odkrywają, że policyjna budka, w której Susan mieszka ze swoim dziadkiem, jest większa w środku. Doktor, uważając że Ian i Barbara wiedzą za dużo o ich nieziemskim pochodzeniu, zabiera gości w podróż w czasie i przestrzeni. Streszczenie An Unearthly Child Pewnej mglistej nocy, policjant, będąc na patrolu, mija złomowisko Złomowisko I.M. Foremana na 76 Totter’s Lane. Na owym złomowisku materializuje się policyjna budka, wydając głośny dźwięk. Innego dnia w roku 1963, w szkole Coal Hill kończy się kolejna lekcja, a dwoje nauczycieli, Barbara Wright ucząca historii oraz Ian Chesterton uczący nauk ścisłych porównują notatki na temat enigmatycznej uczennicy, Susan Foreman. Mimo tego, że jej wiedza przewyższała poziom jej klasy, a nawet nauczycieli, to miała ona w niej luki, szczególnie w temacie czasów współczesnych. Barbara próbowała przekonać uczennicę, by ukierunkowała swoją przeszłość ku historii, lecz ta nie wyraziła zgody na domowe nauczanie, gdyż jej dziadek nie lubi obcych. Barbara mówi Ianowi, że dowiedziała się w sekretariacie pod jakim adresem mieszka Susan, lecz po udaniu się tam nie znalazła domu, a złomowisko. Znaleźli tam uczennicę i dali jej książkę na temat francuskiej rewolucji. Nauczyciele postanowili śledzić Susan do jej domu i ponownie docierają na złomowisko, gdzie widzą swoją uczennicę. Przeszukując teren, Ian natyka się na policyjną budkę, która wydaje dziwny dźwięk. Do owej budki podchodzi starzec, który ją otwiera, a z wnętrza słychać głos Susan. Po krótkiej konfrontacji z “Doktorem”, Barbara i Ian wchodzą do środka budki, odkrywając, że jest większa w środku. Na miejscu Susan wyjaśnia przybyszom, że znajdują się wewnątrz wehikułu czasu, czyli TARDIS, lecz mimo protestów uczennicy, Doktor przygotowuje maszynę do odlotu, porywając ludzkich nauczycieli. Cave of Skulls Człowiek ubrany w zwierzęce skóry przygląda się TARDIS. Plemię jaskiniowców zbiera się wokół ich przywódcy. Za jest synem poprzedniego przywódcy, który nigdy nie nauczył swojego następcy sztuki rozpalania ognia. Nieudolne próby jaskiniowca są powodem krytyki wymierzonej w jego stronę.Stara matka, członkini starszyzny plemiennej, uważa, że Kal, członek innego plemienia, byłby lepszym przywódcą niż Za.Młoda kobieta, Hur, uspokaja przywódcę, ale ostrzega go, że jeżeli on straci swoją pozycję w plemieniu, to straci także ją, gdyż jej ojciec chce, by to ona była matką przyszłego plemiennego przywódcy.. Tymczasem Barbara i Ian odzyskują przytomność na pokładzie TARDIS i widzą, jak Susan i jej dziadek analizują odczyty na głównej konsoli wehikułu. Doktor mówi nauczycielom, że cofnęli się w czasie, ale zdenerwowany Ian domaga się solidnego dowodu. W tym samym czasie Władca Czasu otwiera drzwi, ukazując człowiekowi jałową pustynię. Wszyscy razem opuszczają pokład TARDIS. Doktor jest zmieszany tym, że wehikuł pozostał w kształcie policyjnej budki, co zauważa także Susan, która odbiera przeprosiny od Iana i Barbary. Dziadek uczennicy bada otoczenie, by sprawdzić poziom radioaktywności, ale zostaje zaatakowany przez jaskiniowca, który wcześniej przyglądał się wehikułowi. Ian, Barbara i Susan biegną w kierunku źródła krzyku Doktora, ale na miejscu znajdują tylko jego torbę, czapkę oraz zepsuty licznik Geigera. Susan postanawia odnaleźć swojego dziadka, a jej nauczyciele podążają za nią. Horg, ojciec Hur, przekazuje swojemu przywódcy, Za, że Kal potrafił panować nad ogniem w swoim starym plemieniu. Na to Za wściekle odpowiada, że plemię Kala prawie wymarło, a sam ich przywódca by zginął, gdyby jego ludzie go nie uratowali. Hur ponownie ostrzega swojego partnera, że Kal zdobywa poparcie wśród członków plemienia, ponieważ zaczął dostarczać mięso. Za oznajmia, że jeżeli będzie musiał zabić kilka ludzi, by pokazać swój autorytet, to nie będzie się przed tym powstrzymywał. W tym samym czasie Kal przynosi nieprzytomnego Doktora, po czym oznajmia, że widział, jak starzec rozpala ogień, więc to on powinien być teraz przywódcą plemienia. Za sprzeciwia się tej propozycji, lecz Horg oznajmił, że Kal robi więcej dla plemienia niż Za, więc to on powinien być teraz nowym przywódcą. Tymczasem zapada decyzja, żeby zabrać Doktora do Jaskini Czaszek, by poświęcić go Orbowi. W tym samym czasie Władca Czasu budzi się i oznajmia plemieniu, że może rozpalić ogień dla wszystkich bez żadnego zabijania, lecz zorientował się wtedy, że zgubił swoje zapałki. Starzec prosi plemię, by zabrało go do TARDIS, a wtedy obdarzy ich darem ognia. Słysząc to, Za szydzi z Kala, uważając, że Doktor nie umie rozpalać ognia, a jego oponent po prostu kłamał. Wtedy całe plemię zwróciło się przeciw Kalowi, który pod wpływem chwili rzuca się z nożem na Doktora, by zaraz potem zostać przewróconym przez Susan, Iana i Barbarę. Kal ponownie atakuje, tylko tym razem Barbarę, lecz Za przerywa jego atak, oznajmiając, że muszą poświęcić całą czwórkę w jaskini. Horg próbuje zerwać związek pomiędzy Hur i Za, lecz przywódca plemienia zapewnia go, że po poświęceniu Orbowi przybyszów, ogień na pewno powróci. Czwórka podróżników zostaje zamknięta w jaskini pośród kości poprzednich ofiar. Doktor zauważa, że wszystkie czaszki zostały otwarte siłą. The Forest of Fear Nadal w Jaskini Czaszek, Ian, Barbara i Susan szukają drogi ucieczki, a Doktor wykazuje oznaki dyskomfortu i bezsilności. Z tego powodu nauczyciel z Coal Hill krzyczy na starca, mówiąc mu, że mogą użyć kości leżących wokół, by przeciąć liny, które ich więzią. Grupa zaczyna się jednoczyć. Tymczasem starsza matka plemienna budzi się ze snu i kradnie miecz przywódcy, po czym udaje się do Jaskini Czaszek, nie wiedząc, że wszystkiemu przygląda się Hur. Mimo tego, że drogę do jaskini blokuje wielka skała, matka plemienna zna alternatywną drogę. W Jaskini Doktor i jego towarzysze próbują uwolnić Iana, by ten mógł ich obronić w razie ataku. W tym samym czasie Susan krzyczy, gdy widzi zbliżającą się matkę plemienną. Hur budzi Za i mówi mu, że matka plemienna wzięła jego nóż, po czym poszła do Jaskini Czasu. Oboje postanowili za nią pójść, zakładając, że kobieta boi się ognia i chce zabić przybyszów, by Orb nie obdarował ich ogniem za poświęcenie żyć gości. Matka plemienna nie zabija więźniów, lecz uwalnia ich, gdy Hur i Za próbują przesunąć skałę, która blokuje im drogę.Gdy tylko skała się porusza, więźniowie uciekają, co rozwściecza przywódcę plemienia. Rzuca on matkę plemienną na podłogę, ale zanim dokonuje kary, Hur mówi mu, że ten pozostanie przywódcą tylko wtedy, kiedy ponownie uwięzi Doktora i jego towarzyszy. W celu odnalezienia uciekinierów, Hur i Za wybierają się do pobliskiego lasu. Czwórka uciekinierów błąka się po lesie, szukając drogi do TARDIS. Ian i Doktor ponownie się kłócą, tym razem o to, kto ma przewodzić grupie. Podczas ich kłótni, Barbara upada na martwego dzika i zaczyna krzyczeć, co zdradza ich położenie poszukującym ich jaskiniowcom. Gdy Hur i Za docierają do uciekinierów, przywódca plemienia zostaje poważnie raniony przez dzikie zwierzę. Pomimo nalegań Doktora, by nic nie robić, Barbara i Ian pomagają rannemu. Starzec próbuje potem powstrzymać Susan, mówiąc jej, że najchętniej zostawiłby tutaj jej nauczycieli. Hur jest zdziwiona postawą ich byłych więźniów, bo nie zna pojęcia przyjaźni. Pozostaje ona jednak wrogo nastawiona do Susan, sądząc że chce ona jej odebrać partnera. Doktor próbuje nakłonić Za, by ten narysował mu kamieniem drogę do TARDIS, lecz Ian, nadal wrogo nastawiony do Władcy Czasu, powstrzymuje go, gdyż czuje coś złowrogiego w zamiarach starca. Doktor przypomina swoim towarzyszom, że matka plemienna nadal jest w jaskini z resztą plemienia, które może obudzić, co rozpoczęłoby poszukiwania uciekinierów. Wtedy Ian wpada na pomysł stworzenia prowizorycznych noszy, by zanieść Za do TARDIS i tam zająć się jego raną. W obozie jaskiniowców Kal odnajduje puste cele więźniów oraz matkę plemienną, która twierdzi, że to ona ich uwolniła. Jaskiniowiec ją zabija, a potem przekazuje wieści o ucieczce reszcie plemienia, mówiąc, że to Za ich uwolnił. Plemię podchodzi do sprawy sceptycznie, ale Kal oznajmia, że matka plemienna potwierdzi nowiny. Na miejscu reszta jaskiniowców znajduje ciało członkini starszyzny, którą według Kala zabił przywódca plemienia, by zachować dar ognia tylko dla siebie. W tym samym momencie Kal ogłasza się nowym przywódcą i rozkazuje swoim ludziom szukać Za. Doktor i jego towarzysze odnajdują TARDIS, lecz ich plan ucieczki zostaje zniweczony, kiedy widzą nadchodzących członków plemienia z Kalem na czele. The Firemaker Czwórka podróżników została ponownie zaprowadzona do obozu, gdzie Za został oskarżony o zabicie matki plemiennej. Doktor obronił Za przed zarzutami i zmusił Kala do przyznania się do winy poprzez pokazanie reszcie zakrwawionego noża. Władca Czasu wraz z Ianem atakują Kala, co powoduje jego ucieczkę do lasu. Za został ponownie ogłoszony przywódcą, ale nie dziękuje przybyszom, lecz ponownie więzi ich w Jaskini Czaszek, oznajmiając, że albo oni nauczą go panowania nad ogniem, albo poświęci ich Orbowi. W Jaskini Czaszek, Ian rozpala ogień za pomocą tarcia, mając nadzieję, że to przekona przywódcę plemienia, by ten puścił ich wolno. Za przybywa z nimi porozmawiać, a więźniowie witają go ogniem. Ian oznajmia jaskiniowcowi, że w jego “plemieniu” każdy potrafi rozpalać ogień. Po usłyszeniu tej informacji Za zapytał się Iana o to, czy ten jest przywódcą swojego plemienia, lecz ten odpowiedział, że to Doktor nim jest. Tymczasem do obozu powraca Kal, zabijając strażnika i atakując Za. Widząc ogień, Kal naciera na przywódcę z zamiarem zaatakowania go toporem, który zostaje przez niego złamany. Za zdobywa przewagę, zaczyna dusić swojego przeciwnika i rzuca go na podłogę w jaskini, po czym dobija go miażdżąc mu głowę kamieniem. Tym samym Za potwierdza swoje przywództwo, ku niezadowoleniu Doktora. Nawet po nauczeniu się panowania nad ogniem, Za zostawia więźniów w jaskini. Po łowach, Za oświadcza, że podróżnicy połączą się z jego plemieniem, ale mają pozostać na terenie jaskini. W tym samym czasie więźniowie znajdują sposób na ucieczkę. Zapalają cztery czaszki na pochodniach, odstraszając jaskiniowców. To otwiera im drogę ucieczki do lasu, gdzie docierają do TARDIS i dematerializują się. Doktor oznajmia, że nie wie, gdzie wylądują, gdyż TARDIS nie ma układu sterowania. Ostatecznie lądują w dżungli z dziwnymi drzewami. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem eksploracji, Susan sprawdza poziomy radioaktywności, które wskazują, że są nieszkodliwe. Tuż po opuszczeniu pokładu przez załogę, TARDIS się resetuje, a czytniki poziomu radioaktywności wskazują “niebezpieczeństwo”. Obsada *William Hartnell jako Pierwszy Doktor *William Russell jako Ian Chesterton *Jacqueline Hill jako Barbara Wright *Carole Ann Ford jako Susan Foreman *Jeremy Young jako Kal *Derek Newark jako Za *Alethea Charlton jako Hur *Eileen Way jako Stara matka *Howard Lang jako Horg Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Historie pierwszego sezonu